


All in a goodnight's sleep

by vanilla107



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, catradora, cute cuddly shit, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla107/pseuds/vanilla107
Summary: “When you walked in with the guards, I was shocked and relieved to see you. I saw you limping and I just knew Hordak had something to do with it.”“That’s why you ran to me and asked if I was hurt?” Catra asked softly."Yes...I was worried.”Catra’s signature laugh echoed her room and she moved in a little closer to the princess.“You’re still the same...always looking out for me.”***************Six months after the war had ended, Etheria is finally at peace and the people can sleep, knowing they'll have sweet dreams.This isn't the case with Catra and Adora.After realising they both can't sleep, Catra suggests they stay with each other.This leads to Adora asking Catra things she never thought she would answer and tying up loose ends.





	All in a goodnight's sleep

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FOR MY WONDERFUL FRIEND BIJOU. HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRLLLL. I hope you like this and I hope you are having an amazing day!

Adora rolled around in her bed, frustration slowly getting to her.

“I just want to sleep. Why is that so difficult? Can’t I have just _one night?”_ she whined as she sat up and switched on the light next to her.

She put her head in her hands and sighed. This wasn’t the first time she couldn’t sleep. Sometimes nightmares of the Horde plagued her and other nights, like tonight...she couldn’t sleep a wink. It wasn’t bad, just more of a nuisance since she was tired but she just couldn’t fall the frick to sleep. She yawned and swung her legs out and walked out her room.

“Hot chocolate...yes. That will help,” she murmured as she made her way to the kitchen. This was almost a routine for her. Get up after three hours of tossing and turning, get a warm beverage and then try again (only to get two hours of sleep). She dragged her body through the palace and to the kitchen where she began to make her beverage. She looked at the moon from the kitchen window and groaned.

“It must be at least one in the morning,” she groaned.

“Actually it’s two in the morning but you’re not far off,” came a voice from behind her.

Adora spun around quickly but relaxed when she saw Catra leaning against the doorway.

“Catra...what are you doing here?”

“I could be asking you the same thing but...I think we both know,” the feline replied and walked towards the blonde, her tiredness showing in her steps.

It had been almost six months after the Horde had been defeated, Shadow Weaver was dead and Hordak imprisoned, as well as seven months after Catra had left the Horde to fight alongside the rebellion. It had been a huge turn of events with heavy questioning from Angella but after Catra proved herself on the battlefield, she had become an important part of the alliance.

The war had been devastating but Brightmoon had won and peace was restored to Etheria. But even though the world was free of the Horde’s clutches, didn’t mean that the memories stopped plaguing the minds of the young soldiers. Even though Adora and Catra had both dealt with their problems, spent time together by making up lost time and mended their friendship slowly but steadily, it didn’t stop the flashes of the Black Garnet in their nightmares or the visions of how Etheria could’ve been if Hordak had won.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Adora asked and the brunette nodded as she rested her head on the counter.

“For the third day in a row.”

“That bad?”

“If anything, it’s just getting annoying now,” Catra groaned loudly and Adora gave her a small smile.

“Hot chocolate?”

“Yeah, you know how I have it.”

Adora nodded and took out another cup and began to make the second cup, omitting the milk, knowing that Catra would react badly to it if she had to consume any of it.

“What about you? Nightmares?”

“No, I can’t sleep. I just can’t fall asleep.”

Adora didn’t realize that she had tears of frustration dripping down her cheeks until Catra gently wiped them away with her thumbs.

“Hey...I know it sucks but...we could...if you want to...I could stay with you? I know it’s unlikely that we’ll fall asleep but...It would be nice to talk to someone instead of staring at my ceiling for the next couple hours.”

The offer was tempting but they hadn’t shared a bed since the Fright Zone and the suggesting terrified Adora. It wasn’t that she didn’t want Catra with her. It just felt so personal now and after fighting against each other for so long to then fighting alongside each other...it made her want to say yes and no at the same time.

But it was either yes or no.

And Catra was right...having someone to talk to beat staring at her ceiling until dawn broke and her mind was more concerned of sleeping than her feelings towards her friend at that moment.

“I...I’d like that,” she said, her eyes lowered as she handed Catra her mug.

They walked back to Adora’s room in silence and Catra sat at the edge of the bed, her tail wrapping around herself as she sipped her hot chocolate. Adora sat down and nursed her mug until she broke the silence.

“Do...do you still dream of the Horde?”

Catra nodded.

“Yeah...mostly Shadow Weaver, which is a pain in my ass because even though she’s dead, I still can’t get her to leave me alone,” Catra laughed bitterly and downed the last of her hot chocolate before setting the mug aside on the desk next to them.

Adora, out of habit, reached over and gently began scratching Catra’s neck and she felt a warm sensation bloom in her chest as she heard the gentle purring start.

“I’m sorry...I wish I could help,” she whispered and Catra blinked slowly.

“Well...I’m not dreaming right now because I’m here with you...so you are helping.”

Adora hummed in response and set aside her now empty mug. She felt her body sag and patted the spot next to her.

“If you want me to keep scratching you, you can’t be at the foot of the bed,” Adora said sleepily.

“Oh wow, inviting me _under the covers?_ What other plans do you have?” Catra teased and Adora mumbled something along the lines of “Shut up.”

Catra got under the duvet and sighed as she smelt the familiar scent of her friend. The thoughts going through her head were ones she had locked away for months. The ones she knew would be too sensitive to talk about to Catra. But in her sleep deprived state, her brain was foggy and she had no filter.

“You know..there are days when I thought that I’d never get you back…” Adora murmured, the first secret spilling out out her mouth.

Catra laid there silent, her eyes bright in the darkness, waiting. “I thought it would end with one of us dead on the battlefield...Catra...I was so scared.”

Second secret out.

"The day that you came to Brightmoon...that same morning, I was breaking down. I was screaming and crying because I knew that everyone expected me to save Etheria. I knew that in the worst case scenario...I would have to kill you. The thought made me physically sick.”

Adora felt Catra’s hand on hers under the covers and she clutched it tightly.

“When you walked in with the guards, I was shocked and relieved to see you. I saw you limping and I just knew Hordak had something to do with it.”

“That’s why you ran to me and asked if I was hurt?” Catra asked softly. 

"Yes...I was worried.”

Catra’s signature laugh echoed her room and she moved in a little closer to the princess.

“You’re still the same...always looking out for me.”

Adora exhaled heavily.

“Can I ask you something personal?”

“Yeah…?”

“Did...did you ever miss me? After I left? After the visions we saw in the ruins?”

Third secret out and pain flickered in Catra’s eyes.

“I did miss you. I was in denial most of the time to be honest. I kept thinking ‘Adora can’t be a princess. This all some weird dream!’ and then...I would be angry. I would hate you for leaving me so easily to people that you hardly knew. And you just...threw everything we had away like it meant nothing to you.”

“Catra…” Adora whispered softly but Catra placed an index finger on her lips.

“Let me finish. I missed you until the ruins. The ruins solidified the feelings of anger and hate towards you. I felt like you never truly needed me and I was just case aside. I had a goal now and I could aspire to be something bigger. With Shadow Weaver losing her spot in Hordak’s good books…I was second in command and was ready to lead but…”

Silence enveloped the room for a minute and that could be heard was their soft breathing.

“I still thought of you from time to time. At first it angered me because you hurt me and all I felt was pain. But after a while...I began to accept the sadness and if I ever thought of you...all I felt was longing.”

Adora was quiet and she squeezed Catra’s hand.

“Why did you come to Brightmoon that day?”

Catra was quiet for a long time and Adora immediately backpedalled.

“If you don’t want to tell me-”

“No...it’s fine...I’m just a little surprised Angella never told you.”

“I...I asked her not to tell me. I knew if she did I probably would’ve killed Hordak.”

“I don’t doubt you,” Catra snorted. “Hordak called a mass assembly. He called me up and said how much progress we were making and how we could take on Brightmoon in the next few weeks. The cheering was insane. He turned to me and asked me one thing. He knew I was loyal but he told me...he said he wanted me to kill you.”

Adora stopped breathing for a minute. “He wanted you to-?”

“Yes. He wasn’t thinking of imprisonment or torture. He wanted you dead because the thought of you alive still made it likely for She Ra to protect Etheria.”

“And...what did you do?”

“My brain froze. I was at my peak. I was _finally_ getting the respect I deserved but said no, that there must be another way. I said that we could imprison you, keep you in the cells and make sure you never got out. Possibly get you back with the Horde. Hordak...he said I was weak. He said I still cared about you and that I was just as much of a traitor for not not wanting to kill you. He had been using me the whole time, using my anger and hatred for you to fuel his plans and when he saw that I couldn’t do it, he wanted me imprisoned. I fought back and got through the vents. I escaped and fled to the Whispering Woods. I ran blindly and somehow ended up at Brightmoon. You know the rest...”

“So...you got cast out of the Horde because you didn’t want to kill me?”

“ _Yes_ Adora! I thought I hated you but I...I don't like the thought of you not breathing.”

“I think you mean to say ‘I can’t imagine a life without you, Adora’ but whatever floats your boat,” Adora said with a grin.

“No! Well...maybe! Stop talking!” Catra sputtered and the blonde laughed.

“I missed this…” Adora said, her brain slowly slipping from reality into dreamland as she resumed scratching Catra’s neck and the purring began once more.

“Yeah...me too…” Catra said with a yawn, her eyes slowly closing.

Adora could feel her eyes droop and she tried to keep them open.

_Why am I suddenly sleepy when Catra is here?_

She didn’t have time to answer her own question as her eyelids fluttered closed.

*************************

Adora woke up the next morning, warm and still sleepy but feeling ten times better than she had over the last few months.

“Wow…” she murmured softly as she noticed Catra’s arms were wrapped around her mid section, the feline’s body pressing against hers.

She tried to turn her body as slowly as possible to get into a more comfortable position and to not wake the brunette, but her blue and yellow eyes opened sleepily as Adora turned to face her.

“Adora? What’s goin’ on…?”

“Shhhh...it’s okay. I...I think it’s morning but...I’m going to sleep some more.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice.”

The two cuddled close, Catra’s purring being the perfect lullaby and Adora’s soft breathing allowing the couple to have their first proper sleep in months.

“Adora?”

“Hmmm?”

“Can we do this again sometime? I think this...this might be the only way I can sleep,” Catra admitted, her blush prominent on her face.

“How about tonight?” Adora smiled, gently kissing the brunette’s forehead, her eyes closing.

Even though her eyes were closed, she could tell Catra was smiling.

“Yeah...that sounds like a great idea.”


End file.
